


Through The Viewfinder

by Keyts



Category: K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyts/pseuds/Keyts
Summary: Swimmer Sojin x Photographer Keumjo





	Through The Viewfinder

Sojin had been on her way back from training. The preliminaries for the Olympics were coming up and the coach had put her on the qualification list, so her days had become longer and her regime harder. It was a draining time, mentally as well as physically, but her grandpa had been so ecstatic about it that she would have felt awful if he had noticed her exhaustion. She didn´t like to worry anybody, opting to shoulder her responsibility alone.

„Cheese!“

A flashlight pulled her out of her thoughts. The weird karate chopping moves and the banshee scream were something she always did, as a reflex when she was scared, but it never stopped being an embarassment. Sojin´s eyes started searching frantically for the source of said light and found the girl taking pictures for the school newspaper, Keumjo, with her camera in hand and a shit-eating grin on her face.

„Why did you do that? I nearly got a heartattack.“ She was grasping at her chest to emphasise her statement.

„Because you look so cute when you are scared, Sojinnie~“ Her sing-sang voice was melodious and cute. Her face put greek statues to shame and her blonde hair was flowing like a river down her back. Her slim fingers were enchanting, the way they held onto her camera and tapped against the lens, once in a while. Her long legs were accentuated by navy blue skinny jeans, her upper body barely concealed under a black coat. Not that Sojin was attracted to any of that. Atleast that what she had kept telling herself for the past year.

Sojin wondered sometimes how many people had been fooled by Keumjo´s innocent looks already. The worst devils came in the prettiest packages, after all.

„Well, I guess you got what you wanted. I´ll get go-“ Sojin was about to turn around and walk away, when Keumjo grabbed her arm and yanked her a step back with surprising strength.

„Wait a minute. I´m sorry~ I actually came here to give you something.“ Of course, Sojin was going to wait. Of course, she was going to listen to Keumjo. The devil knows what kind of influence it has on its prey, after all.

„It´s not my birthday though…why would you want to give me something?“ She felt like that was a relevant question that needed to be asked. During the last year they had never given each other presents.

For a second, that felt like an eternity, the pretty senior in front of her acted like she was rummaging through her black coat before she pulled out a finger heart, a real smile adorning her face this time.

“I want to give you my love as a present~” And that had been the moment, Sojin had realised afterwards, that her brain had chosen to completely shut down for good and her heart had leapt out of her chest to throw itself into the devils arms.

 

**\- a year later -**

 

“TRENDING: Korean swimmer Jo Sojin wins first Olympic Gold Metal”

“HOT NEWS: Photographer Lee Keumjo and Olympic Gold Medalist Jo Sojin are dating! ICYMI: Watch the exclusive clip of their viral victory kiss!“

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals~  
> This is the first time I tried to write a fanfiction, but I hope it didn't turn out too bad and that you enjoyed reading it ♡ 
> 
> (There is not enough 9Muses fanfiction out there for all the gay content they give us ;;) 
> 
> Note: English is not my first language!


End file.
